Ciúmes
by Goddess Of Death GW
Summary: o.o Fic d present pro niversário da Sayuri Maxwell... YAOI, shortfic, fluffy, Heero POV - romance bem água com açúcar


**CIÚMES**

Fic dedicado à Sayuri Maxwell:  
Say-sama, eu qro t desejar um happy niversário!!  
Fez 15 anos hein mininaaaaa... tá ficando véiaaaaaaa XD  
Você é ótima e merece td d bom e mto mais!  
FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO DE 15 ANOS!!

**Observações:**  
**Censura: **Livre  
**Gênero:** YAOI, shortfic, fluffy, Heero POV  
**Casais: **1x2 e um pokito d 3x4 com a autorização da minha qrida miguita!!

**_CIÚMES_**

A noite havia sido um inferno! Os dias de verão estavam cada vez mais quentes e as noites ainda pior!!

A primeira coisa que fiz ao levantar foi tomar um banho, um bom e demorado banho...

Ao terminar dirigi-me para a cozinha a fim de comer alguma coisa. Abri a geladeira, peguei o leite, o presunto, o queijo e... onde estava a margarina? Como um ato de reflexo arqueei as sobrancelhas, eu havia colocado-a ali antes de dormir!

Respirei fundo, estava em cima da mesa... Duo baka! Ele havia deixado a margarina para fora de geladeira de novo! Quantas vezes será que eu precisaria repetir que eu simplesmente DETESTO margarina "mole", "derretida"??

Eu e Duo dividíamos um mesmo apartamento na Terra há cerca de dois meses e meio, e apesar de estarmos, de certa forma, em um período de adaptação aquilo já era demais! Já não bastava ele SEMPRE apertar a maldita pasta de dentes no meio em vez de embaixo?? E as cuecas penduradas na porta do box? Não sabia até quando iria agüentar aquilo!!

Esquecendo-me temporariamente de me alimentar, rumei até o quarto do americano. Agora ele ia ver só, iria privá-lo de uma das coisas que ele mais gostava de fazer: Dormir até tarde!

Entrei sem bater e já ia começar a dar-lhe uma bronca quando deparei-me com uma das cenas mais belas que já tive o prazer de presenciar...

Duo estava deitado com uma expressão serena estampada na face, qualquer um que o visse assim jamais diria que ele já fora um Piloto de Gundam ou que ele se autodenominava Deus da Morte! Quem o conhecia porém... Mas não foi a expressão em seu rosto que me fez prender a respiração por um momento e sim a situação em que ele se encontrava!

Coberto até a cintura com um fino lençol branco que com a luz do sol, que entrava devido a falta das cortinas, ficava praticamente transparente proporcionando-me uma bela vista!! Eu podia vislumbrar do contorno daquele corpo sem qualquer dificuldade...

Duo se mexeu e fiquei receoso de que ele acordasse e me pegasse ali!... Mas o que diabos eu estava fazendo parado ali?? E qual o maldito problema de o americano baka me pegar em seu quarto se essa era mesmo a minha intenção??

Ele ajeitou-se melhor, indo mais para perto dos raios solares... foi só aí que me dei conta de que o ar condicionado estava ligado o que deixava a temperatura ambiente bem fria, diferente da do lado de fora do aposento. Duo estava com uma expressão tão... calma... e diferente de quando está acordado!!

Olhando atentamente para a maneira como ele tentava colocar todo o corpo na beirada da cama para se aquecer lembrei-me do que me trouxera ali. Sabia que o americano simplesmente odiava o frio! E melhor do que tirá-lo de seu "sono de beleza" seria tirá-lo do "sono de beleza" com uma das coisas que ele mais detestava! Frio!!

Andei silenciosamente até a janela e fechei as cortinas que meu "amigo" havia deixado abertas. O quarto ficou escuro e logo logo estaria bem frio!

Deixei o quarto satisfeito. Missão Cumprida. Agora era só esperar para ver!!

Não demorou nem meia hora para que eu visse Duo fugindo do quarto e reclamando.

"Mais que frio!! Jurava que tinha deixado as cortinas abertas... Olá, Heero. Bom dia!" Ele me cumprimentou. Era impressionante como ele raramente acordava de mau-humor! E quando acordava NUNCA descontava em mim, o que me surpreendia muito, afinal, na maioria das vezes era eu que o deixava irritado.

"Bom dia." Retruquei sem olhá-lo, se eu o fizesse provavelmente veria-o usando um shorts curto, uma camisa regata, enrolado em um cobertor. "Você deixou a margarina para fora da geladeira de novo."

"... Ai me desculpe Heero! Eu esqueci mesmo!!"

"Eu sei que você esqueceu! Quantas vezes terei que te dizer que eu DETESTO margarina mole?"

"Ah Heero me desculpa, prometo que não vai acontecer de novo..."

"Você disse isso da última vez." Duo apareceu no meu campo de visão com um sorriso amarelo, as mãos na frente do rosto, num mudo pedido de desculpas.

"Você me desculpa?"

"Se não desculpar você vai ficar me irritando o dia inteiro, tenho opção?"

"Pra dizer a verdade não. Mas você tem o direito de não me desculpar." Ele falou com aquele olhar de menor abandonado **[1]** que me deixou encurralado! A coisa mais impressionante era como ele conseguia arrancar tantas informações sobre mim com aquele maldito olhar! Ou fazer com que eu o perdoasse por alguma coisa que normalmente eu não perdoaria ninguém, nem mesmo Relena!!

"Você deixou a margarina para fora e eu fechei as cortinas do seu quarto. Estamos quites." Eu falei levantando-me.

"ENTÃO FOI VOCÊ!! HEERO COMO VOCÊ PÔDE?? ISSO É CRUEL DEMAIS!! VOCÊ SABE QUE EU DETESTO FRIO!!

"Hn." Ignorei-o, peguei as chaves em cima da mesa e sai. Não iria agüentar uma criança dentro de casa!! Quando Duo era contrariado o melhor era sair de perto e demorar muito para voltar, pois na certa ele iria me fazer pedir desculpas com aquele jeito dele... dessa vez não!!

* * *

Foram exatamente cinco dias de incessantes discussões com o americano! Ao que parecia o seu passatempo favorito era me tirar do sério e o pior é que ele SEMPRE conseguia! Maldito, baka!! Por que EU? Por que não Wufei ou Trowa? Por que tinha que ser comigo??

Era sexta a noite, eu estava indo até o escritório de meu companheiro de apartamento para avisar que eu já havia terminado e que poderíamos ir.

Acho que abrir a porta sem bater estava se tornando um hábito dos quais não estava gostando...

Entrei sem bater na sala que Duo dividia com Wufei **[2]**, o chinês havia sido dispensado mais cedo naquele dia, então encontrei Duo sentado no parapeito da janela, com os olhos fechados... ou ele estava se tornando muito irresponsável ou estava completamente fora de sintonia para não perceber que eu estava parado olhando-o a vários minutos.

Tinha apenas uma fresta aberta, e por ela entrava um ventinho gostoso e refrescante, Duo parecia estar muito bem...

Uma espécie de flash cortou minha vista lembrando-me de que o americano estava com a mesma expressão à cinco dias, enquanto dormia... será que estava dormindo? Dormir na janela não era algo muito sensato!! E aquela brisa...

"Duo, vamos embora!" Chamei-o abruptamente, ele se assustou.

"He-Heero? Não vi você entrando!!"

"Sim, eu percebi." Retruquei impaciente. Primeiro o sol e agora a brisa? O que aqueles malditos elementos pensavam que eu era? O Homem de Gelo? "Desça logo daí e vamos embora!"

"Hiiii... está de mau-humor de novo Hee-chan?"

"Não me chame assim." Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando resolvi explicar para ele palavras em japonês? Eu deveria ter previsto isso...

Assim que chegamos ao apartamento, Duo veio com uma história de querer jogar, de novo, xadrez com a minha pessoa. Ele insistia tanto que chegava a ser irritante! Duo era irritante!!

"Por que quer jogar comigo sabendo que vai perder?" Esqueci de mencionar anteriormente que em todas as vezes que jogamos juntos eu saia vencedor, e ele reclamando.

"Jogar com as pessoas lá do serviço é chato! Qual é a graça de ganhar sempre? Pelo menos jogando com você, sei que vou perder."

Sentei na cadeira em frente à ele, seus grandes olhos viletas olhando atentamente para cada peça, escolhendo qual moveria primeiro. Duo sabia que eu não me recusaria a jogar com ele... Era uma espécie de rotina, jogávamos todas as sextas e era uma das únicas vezes em que ficávamos juntos, pois no resto do tempo ou eu estava trabalhando e ele vadeando ou ele estava trabalhando e eu também!

Os dedos de Duo tocaram em um dos peões, foi como se ele tivesse tocado em mim em vez da pequena peça de madeira. Meu corpo estremeceu e pela primeira vez eu imaginei como seria ter as mãos dele em contato com a minha pele, sem barreiras...

"Heero? Heero?? HEERO??"

"O quê?"

"É sua vez, não vai jogar?" Fiz um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça e voltei meus olhos para o tabuleiro. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo agora? Aqueles sentimentos de novo não!! Já havia sido bem difícil me livrar deles da primeira vez e agora... Duo...

"Hee você está bem?" Seus olhos demonstravam uma genuína preocupação, a preocupação que ele demonstrava por todos os seus amigos... ele me considerava um amigo e isso já era o bastante! Por que querer mais do que isso? Não, dessa vez eu aceitaria aquilo que Duo estava me oferecendo e se era apenas sua amizade, seria o bastante.

"Acho que não. Preciso descansar, desculpe-me Duo. Será que poderíamos terminar esse jogo uma outra hora?"

"Claro que sim, Hee-chan!! Mas tem certeza de que ficará bem?? Não quer que chame um médico??" Pelo visto eu o havia preocupado bastante, também, acho que essa era a primeira vez que eu dizia que não estava me sentindo bem desde que nos conhecemos.

"Não precisa, ficarei bem. Só preciso descansar."

"Então não sei o que ainda está fazendo aqui! Escute, tome um banho quente e vá direto para a cama!!"

Eu assenti e fui para o banheiro.

Não sei o que aconteceu durante minha ausência na sala, mas mesmo com o chuveiro ligado eu conseguia ouvir os passos de Duo de um lado para o outro, ou ele arrastando alguma coisa. Ao desligar o chuveiro, percebi que ele estava falando com Quatre ao videofone **[3]**.

Fiquei em silêncio para poder escutar a conversa deles:

"Qat você não pode estar falando sério!"

_'Mas estou Duo!!'_

"O Trowa?? Você tem certeza de que ouviu direito??"

_'Ai Duo, eu não sei!! Estou tão confuso... na hora nem soube o que falar... por isso... bem, eu resolvi ligar pra você...'_

"Isso é impossível! Pensei que Catherine gostasse dele como um irmão e agora essa??"

_'Duo, eu não quero que ele se case com ela...'_

O quê?? Trowa e Catherine? Como marido e mulher? A voz de Quatre era de pura tristeza, mesmo sem poder ver seu rosto eu podia adivinhar o que estava estampado nele.

Durante o período da Guerra eu sempre cogitei a idéia de ver Trowa com Quatre! Não. Diferente da maioria das pessoas eu não sou preconceituoso e até acho que eles formariam um par perfeito, assim como eu e... Balançando a cabeça afastei o último pensamento e voltei a me concentrar na conversa entre o americano e o árabe.

"Quatre..."

_'Sabe, na hora que ele me contou, eu quis gritar para ele não fazer aquilo! Dizer que eu gostava dele, que eu amo ele!! Mas... daí alguma coisa aqui dentro me disse que era errado estragar a felicidade dele com meus sentimentos tolos e que ele ia ser feliz ao lado dela e...'_

"Sentimentos tolos? Qat pelo amor de Deus! Não acredito que ouvi isso de você!!"

_'Duo, será que poderíamos conversar sobre isso pessoalmente?'_

"Claro!! Onde você quer que eu o encontre?"

_'Eu irei até a Terra amanhã cedo, tenho que comparecer à uma exposição de arte em Odyssey no Reino Sank. Será que você pode me encontrar lá?? Sei que é meio longe...'_

"Não esquenta! Estarei lá às onze horas, assim a gente almoça junto e você me conta o que quiser, tá bom?"

_'Sim, obrigado Duo.'_

"Que é isso loirinho, amigo é pra essas coisas mesmo! Então até amanhã!"

_'Até amanhã.'_

Então Duo iria até o Reino Sank? E provavelmente ficaria o final de semana todo por lá... seria melhor confirmar isso antes!

Só tinha uma coisa nessa história que eu não estava entendendo: Por que Trowa se casaria com Catherine gostando de Quatre? Ah! Disso eu tinha certeza, Trowa era fanático pelo árabe loiro!! Os outros podiam não perceber mais eu percebia e muito, os olhos verdes pregados em Quatre sempre que tinham oportunidade.

Saí do banheiro enxugando os cabelos e encontrei, como era de se esperar, Duo fazendo as malas.

"Vai viajar?"

"Sim. Quatre estará na Terra durante esse final de semana e eu irei encontrá-lo no Reino Sank. Não gostaria de ir junto? Assim você encontraria com Relena, fiquei sabendo que ela também está por lá."

"Não seria uma má idéia, mas infelizmente tenho um compromisso em L3 que não pode ser adiado." Eu já estava decidido a ir falar com aquele cara! O que Trowa tinha na cabeça afinal? Apesar de eu não demonstrar muito, considerava-os meus amigos!! E não permitiria que ele magoasse Quatre!

"Compromisso em L3? Vai falar com Trowa?"

"Não. Tenho assuntos a tratar por lá." Menti descaradamente. Se afirmasse que estaria indo ver Trowa provavelmente Duo descobriria que eu escutara a conversa entre ele e o árabe.

"Entendo... você não pára de trabalhar nem nos finais de semana. É por isso que fica doente!!"

"Eu não fico doente." De onde ele havia tirado aquela idéia de que eu ficava doente por causa do trabalho??

"Ah fica sim! Ontem foi só um dos exemplos da lista enorme que eu posso fazer se você quiser."

"Não enche baka!" Após dizer isso, retirei-me para meu quarto, também arrumaria minhas coisas para ir até a Colônia Natal de Trowa. Como será que Duo descobrira das minhas 'crises'?? Provavelmente ele tinha achado a gaveta com os meus remédios... aquele Duo! Sempre investigando a minha vida!! Só porque eu tinha alguns 'probleminhas' como gastrite nervosa e freqüentes dores de cabeça??

Na manhã seguinte ambos acordamos bem mais cedo do que de costume para um sábado. Tomamos um rápido café e antes de sairmos eu avisei à Duo que qualquer coisa ele deveria entrar em contato comigo, e eu voltaria à Terra o mais rápido possível.

Não foi difícil saber onde Trowa estava. Após passar no circo e conversar um pouco com Catherine, ela me informou onde poderia encontrá-lo.

Ela não estava muito feliz, apesar de estar bem excitada com a possível resposta afirmativa de meu amigo. Olha onde o mundo chegou, a mulher estava pedindo o homem em casamento!! E ELE estava PENSANDO em aceitar ou não... pois é... as coisas estavam mesmo diferentes...

"Olá, Trowa." Cumprimentei-o sentando-me ao seu lado. **[4]**

Estávamos em um parque, um pouco afastado da parte central da colônia, ali havia um pequeno bosque, lagos... uma coisa mais ligada a natureza.

"Hn. Olá Heero."

"Catherine me disse que estava aqui."

"Foi o que imaginei."

"Eu ouvi Duo falando com Quatre ao telefone ontem à noite." Falei casualmente, observando atentamente as reações em meu companheiro. Apesar do leve estremecimento ele não deu mostras de que ia comentar alguma coisa, então continuei. "Duo disse que Catherine o pediu em casamento."

"Sim, ele está certo."

"Você não parece muito contente."

"Não sou muito bom em demonstrar meus sentimentos."

"Isso não quer dizer que esteja contente. Eu sou como você Barton, não precisa ter medo de mim, eu não mordo e também não vou sair por aí gritando aos quatro ventos que você não ama aquela garota."

"É assim tão óbvio?" Agora ele havia se virado para me encarar, e em seus olhos pude ver o medo, a tristeza, a dor e a solidão.

"Bastante. Provavelmente só eu possa afirmar pois o conheço, talvez apenas os outros ex-pilotos possam identificar também. Mas ela ainda tem esperanças de que você aceite."

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Talvez eu não devesse me intrometer em assuntos tão particulares... porém, de alguma forma, eu queria poder ajudar tanto Quatre quanto Trowa...

Haviam muitas coisas que os demais ex-Pilotos Gundam não sabiam. Talvez Quatre soubesse de uma coisa ou outra, mas apenas eu sabia de tudo... essa era uma forma de tentar compensar minha falha ao permitir que Wufei enfrentasse Treize há pouco mais de dois anos. Eu sabia do relacionamento entre eles e mesmo assim não fiz nada para evitar aquele confronto... eu sabia sobre Mariméia, sabia que Treize não havia traído Wufei e que o chinês não sentia ódio pelo comandante de OZ... eu nunca tive coragem de revelar isso para Wufei, nem sei o que ele pensaria em fazer consigo mesmo caso descobrisse que a morte de Treize havia sido um erro terrível e que todas aquelas coisas que ele dissera de seu único amor eram tão mortais quanto o veneno de uma cascavel... talvez um dia eu conseguisse reunir coragem e contar... mas eu achava que Wufei ainda não estava preparado para receber essa notícia, então, estava aguardando pacientemente até o dia certo.

"Você gosta de Quatre. Não sei onde está sua dúvida." Eu cortei o silêncio de forma abrupta e ele arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

"Co-como você... sabe...??"

"Posso ser uma pessoa que dificilmente demonstra os sentimentos, mas sei muito bem identificá-lo nos outros."**[5]**

"Quatre jamais me veria como um..."

"Trowa, em respeito a nossa amizade, não complete essa frase, sim?"

"Heero..."

"Quatre está na Terra agora, no Reino Sank. Ficará lá por dois dias. Você deveria ir falar com ele. Vocês se gostam, estão perdendo tempo e se torturando por nada."

"Você acha que ele gos..."

"Tenho certeza. Quatre gosta de você, e se não quer que Duo comece a dar conselhos do tipo: 'Quatre agora o jeito é esquecer e partir pra outra' deveria ir arrumar suas coisas para chegarmos em Sank ainda hoje."

Com um aceno positivo e um sorriso em forma de agradecimento, voltamos ao circo e Trowa arrumou suas coisas. Apesar da pequena crise de choro de Catherine, ela pareceu aceitar muito bem a decisão dele.

Pegamos o primeiro vôo para a Terra. Agora, se Duo não tivesse feito alguma besteira, tudo estaria resolvido em breve.

* * *

Sexta-feira, seis dias depois, no meio do expediente o telefone da minha sala toca. Era Sally. Ela ligara para me avisar sobre um acidente... um acidente envolvendo a Hilde...

A reação de Duo era previsível: gritar, chorar e querer fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. Logicamente eu não permiti que ele realizasse a terceira opção. O que o levou a gritar e chorar mais ainda.

Eu sempre soube que Duo nutria sentimentos em relação à garota, que ela gostava dele era muito óbvio...

"Duo, pare de gritar. Você vai acabar ficando sem voz."

"COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUE FICAR TÃO CALMO?? ELA ESTÁ MORTA, HEERO! M-O-R-T-A! VOCÊ SABE O QUE É ISSO??"

"Duo, gritar e chorar não vai traze-la de volta. Sente-se e trate de se acalmar." Como eu poderia não saber o que significava uma pessoa morta quando eu já havia matado tantas? E a única pessoa que eu realmente havia gostado até então havia morrido por mãos?

"ESCUTE AQUI, SENHOR SOLDADO PERFEIÇÃO: EU NÃO SOU UMA PEDRA DE GELO COMO VOCÊ, ENTENDEU?? EU NÃO CONSIGO FICAR SEM EXPRESSAR O QUE ESTOU SENTINDO, FICOU CLARO??"

"Duo..."

"QUE DROGA, HEERO!! POR QUE TINHA QUE ACONTECER COM ELA? POR QUE NÃO COMIGO?? SERIA BEM MELHOR SE FOSSE EU E NÃO ELA!!"

"Duo...!!"

"SERIA MELHOR SE FOSSE EU!... Seria melhor que fosse eu..." Depois dessa eu não consegui evitar o belo soco que dei no americano! Como ele conseguia dizer tantas besteiras em tão poucos segundos?

"DÁ PRA CALAR ESSA MALDITA BOCA! PARE DE FALAR TANTAS BESTEIRAS!" Bem, finalmente Duo estava vendo uma das cenas mais raras de toda a sua vida: eu estava nervoso, muito nervoso! E sabe por quê? Primeiro: Por que depois dessa eu confirmei que Duo gostava daquela garota mais do que se gosta de um amigo. Segundo: Por ele pensar que era melhor ele ter morrido. Terceiro: Eu já conseguia admitir para mim mesmo que Duo era especial, eu sentia por ele a mesma coisa que havia sentido por outra pessoa há muito tempo...

"Ora seu..."

"Vamos jogar." Falei segurando-o pelos pulsos, evitando que ele me batesse em resposta.

"O quê?"

"Xadrez. Vamos jogar."

"Por que quer jogar xadrez agora? Você não entende que..."

"Se você ganhar, poderá gritar e chorar a noite inteira que não vou me incomodar..."

"Muito bem, vou ganhar de você."

Eu preparei o tabuleiro, colocando as pedras negras viradas para ele, Duo adorava jogar com as pedras escuras. Começamos o jogo.

Ao que parecia, Duo estava jogando pra valer e queria ganhar de qualquer maneira... será que o que meu 'amigo' sentia por Hilde era assim tão forte? Será que ele a amava??

"Você gostava dela, não é?" Indaguei tentando não deixar transparecer os sentimentos que se misturavam dentro de mim. Nós já estávamos jogando a cerca de quinze minutos...

"Eu não gostava, ainda gosto dela!"

Por um milésimo de segundo minha vista escureceu, eu pude sentir como se alguma coisa apertasse meu coração, meu peito doía e eu senti uma vontade enorme de chorar! Foi como reviver a morte daquele garoto em meus braços, vê-lo chorando e dizendo que ainda me amava... que não importava se eu tivesse puxado o gatilho, se eu o tivesse matado... ele disse que sempre gostaria de mim pelo que eu era... e agora, Duo estava morrendo; não em meus braços mas sim dentro de mim, em minha mente, em minha alma, em meu coração...!!

"Jogue lo..." Meus olhos focalizaram os olhos de Duo, eu pude ver-me refletido neles. Eu vi escrito em meus próprios olhos toda a aflição e medo!! E... eu estava chorando!! Chorando na frente dele!!

"Heero o que...??"

Eu fiz a mesma coisa de quando matei o outro garoto: Corri. Corri para fora de casa para tentar afastar aqueles malditos sentimentos!! Estava tudo tão bem, eu e Duo éramos amigos, por que querer mais??

Só percebi que estava chovendo quando minhas roupas já estavam encharcadas e minhas lágrimas se misturavam com as gotas d'água. Levantei a cabeça, do que adiantaria fugir? Correr para longe dele?? Do que adiantaria se as malditas lembranças povoavam minha cabeça?? Eu nunca consegui esquecer aquele garoto, como conseguiria esquecer Duo se o que eu sentia pelo americano baka era ainda mais forte?

No começo havia sido tão estranho! Eu tentei negar a todo custo que aquilo estava acontecendo!! Mas não dava... e as coisas pareciam ficar cada vez mais complicas, principalmente quando constatei que estava sentindo ciúmes de saber que Duo gostava de se aquecer envolto ao calorzinho do sol matinal, ou vendo o vento acariciar-lhe tão livremente... e agora eu estava com ciúmes daquela garota! Não tinha como negar!!

"Duo..." Sussurrei pensando no meu belo companheiro americano.

"O quê?"

"Du-Duo!!"

"Aham, esse é o meu nome."

"O q-que está... está fazendo aqui?"

"Ora, o que você queria que eu fizesse? O Grande Salvador da Terra e das Colônias começa a chorar bem na minha frente e depois sai correndo! Queria que eu ficasse lá jogando com as paredes??"

"Duo eu... se eu pudesse enganava meu coração dizendo que o amor é uma lenda e nada mais, e eu inventava outra paixão mas falta você... pra viver meu conto de amor...** [6]** eu... desculpe-me Duo... eu não..."

"Será que você poderia ficar um pouco quieto?" **[7]**

Antes que eu pudesse processar qualquer coisa, senti a boca de Duo contra a minha, seus lábios... tão suaves... sua língua pedindo passagem, coisa que eu não demorei a ceder... sua boca com um gosto tão... tão... era um gosto que não dava pra descrever! Tinha o gosto de Duo!!

"Duo...!!"

Chamei-o baixinho enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego após o beijo.

"Pensei que você tinha dito ao Trowa que sabia identificar os sentimentos nas outras pessoas..."

"Hn. Você falou com Quatre."

"Certo." O americano baka abriu um daquele típicos sorriso super encantadores que faria com que o humano mais frio e calculista, mas ainda sim humano, sorrisse também e puxasse-o para outro beijo. Eu já havia errado uma vez, quando matei aquele que me amava pelo que eu era, foi difícil aceitar e fazer com que aquele sentimento nascesse novamente e a culpa desaparecesse... eu teria que agradecer à ele sempre, por ter colocado Duo em meu caminho, por me dar mais uma chance de tentar aprender como é ser feliz, amar e ser amado... pois Duo me amava e eu... bem... eu...:

"Ai shiteru Duo Maxwell..."

Eu também amava-o, e muito!!

"Mas tente não esquecer a margarina para fora da geladeira de novo, sim??"

**OWARI**

**Comentários:  
[1] -** Expressão a la Sayuri Maxwell!!!! Say-sama vc é uma miga e tanto!! Adolo vc minina!!

**[2] -** Duo e Wufei na mesma sala... eita q coisa... será que tinha alguma coisa inteira quando o Hee entrou lá?

**[3] -** Eu não faço nem idéia de como pode ser o nome daquilo, pode até ser q seja telefone mesmo, mas eu acho que ficaria estranho!

**[4] -** Alguém consegue imaginar uma conversa entre Heero Yuy e Trowa Barton??? u.u

**[5] -** Todo mundo percebeu como ele é bom em identificar sentimentos alheiros... principalmente relacionados ao americano...

**[6] -** Trecho da música _CONTO DE AMOR_ do CD Identidade de Sandy & Junior.

**[7] -** Hehehehe.. XD Eu tive q tirar proveito da situação... oras, porque diabos é sempre o Heero que tem q mandar o Duo calar a boca?? O Duo tb pode, oras bolas!!

**A autora diz...:  
**Biene... eu xei q tem mtas coisas estão meio q enfiadas por aí... mas é q a Goddess tem mania de qrer fazer continuações e continuações, por isso eu não gosto muito de fechar mesmo um fic, sabe? Só qd é songfic e olhe lá! Pq c eu for relê-los provavelmente vou achar mtas e mtas maneira de continuá-los!  
Naum me culpem!!!! Axo q é o costume mesmo...  
Bem, esse fic foi present d niver da minha migona Sayuri Maxwell, eu qria ter postado no dia do niver dela, MASSSSS (sempre tem um MAS, né?) eu tive que viajar as pressas pra Curitiba pq meu avô foi internado na UTI e coisa e talz, daí eu não consegui terminar a tempo!  
Mas eu entreguei pra Say-sama no prazo!! XD Só q estou postando uma semana depois do tempo estipulado.. naum culpem a Goddess... ;.; saum três traduções mais dois fics originais fora esse... fora as coisas do colégio, poxa, tô me esforçando!!  
Só um recadinhu extra aki: Oposite Kingdom vai atrasar um pokito pq eu naum consegui arrumar os capítulos e eles nem passaram pela revisão ainda! Mas SE (olha lá, agora é o SE) eu conseguir coloco dois de uma vez pra compensar... só q eu naum sô a única q vai ter q correr... reclamem com a beta tb!!  
Mesmo assim eu agradeço à ela... Perfect Aya-sama suas idéias saum sempre bem vindas e apesar da demora pra entregar esse fic eu t perdôo pq vc tem mtas coisas pra fazer!!  
É isso ae!  
Já falei demais!  
B-jaum  
Goddess


End file.
